The Last Testament
by Luna Tiger
Summary: As the title states, it's a final voicing 30 years before the beginning of the end, by a robot who holds the rest of eternity in his mind. And before you turn away, yes, he is from the original MM series. Find out how humanity dug its own demise.


[Get Four DVDs for $.49 each. Join now.][1] [Tell me when this page is updated][2]

  
  
**Disclaimer**: *dully, monotone* Everyone belongs to Capcom, I own no one but the humans... and even that's iffy. 

* * *

The Last Testament

The president of Japan frowned at the newly opened package, wondering what could be addressed by video instead of in person. But... if it was what he thought it was, then it would be worth it. 

Summoning his secretary and a few other important figures, he popped the tape in and hit the play button. He suddenly wasn't surprised when a semi-familiar face (more like a totally familiar helmet) appeared on the screen and the man brushed aside a sweatdrop of worry before his companions strewn about the room could see it. 

The human-looking figure on the screen frowned and sighed, removing his helm for the first time to any human and it was amazing. _{Doctor Light really did make a human out of his first...}_

_"Mr. President and all those present. By the time you receive this, every action that I will describe in detail will already have taken place, with few exceptions. Please listen to what I must say. _

"This is the last testament of the prototype Bioroid DRN 000, code name Blues Hikari, robot alias Protoman and Breakman, human alias Adrian Mendel. I am breaking the long neglected command that I had to obey for over twenty years about the true reason of the Wily Wars and I hope you take it seriously. 

"The war between scientists Thomas Light and Albert Wily were nothing but a set-up for something greater that will destroy the human race if precautions are not taken in the estimated thirty years. 

"By now, Light and Wily are deceased and all the robots under their command are safe and far away from any civilization for the time being. They are under my care and protection and will never harm another soul again. 

"But that's not the issue. What must be addressed is the topic about the upcoming war that will most likely take place 35 years from this date: September 16, 208X. Five years beforehand, whether it is discovered or not, a capsule will open, awakening the next generation of mechanics. His code name is Megaman X, the last physical, walking, talking creation of Dr. Light." 

"This is madness!" shouted the Attorney General, causing the President to pause the tape. "This machine is--! was wanted for armed robbery, vandalism, alienizing the human population, attempted assassination of his creators, and other accounts that I can't name off the top of my head!" 

"He was also classified as the 'brother' of the late Rockman, Hiroaki," said the secretary, "and Rock always had something good to say about Protoman." 

The Attorney General sneered. "I put about as much trust into that loose cannon as I can get distance in throwing him. And lord knows I couldn't even pick him up." 

"Let's just finish the recording and determine what we will do after it's over." 

_"I'm one hundred percent sure that right now, you're questioning my loyalty to this country. Ladies and gentlemen, I hold responsibilities greater than most robots could ever dream of carrying. My focus was either the death of Light and Wily or turn their robots away from their control and end the war in any way possible. _

"I am both Light and Wily's creation and so everything they make is my little sibling. I may have favored Rockman more, but that doesn't mean I never conversed with any of the Wily bots. I was their enemy, but they could trust me when plasma blasts weren't flying back and forth. 

"But, back to the future. Megaman X isn't your average robot; he's a new model with free emotions and control over his actions. No one can command him unless he /chooses/ to. This type of machine is called... a Repliroid. A replicate human in everyway but one. 

"Dr. Wily has created one too, much more alluring than Light's standard model. Sometimes I fear that it was based off of me in various ways. Wily has called him Zero. They were both finished around the same time, meaning within the same minutes. It's harder to tell who was the first, but X was created from the original plans, so I would say that gets seniority. 

"Both of these Repliroids are, per se, my youngest brothers, but they are, by far, the most advanced and dangerous inventions of the technological world. They're fire power equals three times stronger than Rockman and my own combine. And not only that, but Wily perfected the Soli-En theory, creating a beam sabre for Zero. Something like this..." 

Blues held up an irregular silver-metallic cylinder. He got up out of his chair and took a few steps towards the back of the room to a metal column. He pet the surface and tapped on it; all the while he had continued speaking: 

_"This was an early experiment that works functionally as a weapon, but I just had to swipe it from him. He tested it in many environments and found it durable to anything. It's not as powerful as the second one Wily made after this one 'mysteriously' disappeared--"_

In a motion faster than the eye can see, he swung the hilt towards the pillar. The blade extended and seemed to miss the column, but Blues proved otherwise when he lifted the top half clear off the hairline slice with the unhuman strength robots were gifted with. 

_"--but it's just as affective."_

The pillar half was replaced. 

_"Yes. This is one of Wily's few fulfillments before passing on to the great inventor's paradise in the sky. It, along with his Repliroid who's destined to fight once again with Megaman, were coupled with one last surprise. Something more horrifying than any of the doctor's terrors. _

"Wily created a computer virus. But not just any bug. No, that would be too simple. This virus is technical in nature and can spread through anything robotical. People with metallic limbs could suffer from what this mechanical disease have to offer, which is not much. 

"It's code name is the Maverick Virus and it was installed into Zero as his main carrier, contained inside the blue jewel on the top of his helm. It's a control virus, capable of driving robots insane and under evil influence. He's already tested it on nine of his Robot Masters, the ones that are now scattered around to be utterly loyal to the main carrier. Sparkman, Frostman, Fireman, Flameman, Gravityman, Slashman, Darkman, Bubbleman, and Blizzardman. 

"As I have said before, the rest of the Robot Masters are in either my possession or in the hands of the robot I trust even more than Rock. None want to go back to the life of servitude and if you now decide that, 'Hey! Let's go locate these rogue machines and reprogram them of our personal use!' not only will you find it difficult to find us, but we will put up a fight to keep our freedom. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I leave you with a few words and a desperate request. I /am/ the embodiment of knowledge and life, a machine that knows the future and all that is to come. Dr. Light did not make me this way. Instead, I made myself this way. My silent and mysterious nature all revolves around a personal quest I took and falling for Wily's manipulation was the one mistake that marked my life as a traitor. I spent more than a decade trying to right the wrong I did then, pushing my mind and body to do what was right not only for those bloody scientists and their creations, but for mankind as well. 

"As for the proposal I want to make, it is this. In a few years, if my theory is right, someone will perfect Soli-En. A frenchman. Don't doubt what I know, just believe. It will come out as a militeristic weapon. I ask you to make sure it goes nowhere, for the sake of future /lives/. And, when Repliroid X is found, that you will not release him. Zero's capsule is timed with his and no matter when it opens, his will too. 

"I know what you're thinking. 'What does this outdated bioroid know of this? He probably had something to do with it.' I beg to differ. I am only here to warn you of the dangers you will put yourself in if that capsule is opened. 

"To sum it up, what I have told you will make life a living hell for decades, maybe even centuries to come. You, sir, and the other people in the same room with you, are to decide if what I have to say is true or not. If it's decided true, then you have the chance to prevent the death of thousands. ....But if you vote that my confessions are false, then you can go ahead and turn your backs on the people you are supposed to protect and wait for the holocaust of every human to begin, because that virus will make sure all mechanical bodies slaughter all that is flesh and blood. The planet will then be dominated by beings made from technology, creatures that don't need food, water, or even air to live..." 

He sighed then, an action that seemed so human, it was alien on him. _"...Hn. I appreciate you even looking at this video... This is the last testament of Blues Hikari, closing. I pray to God you chose the right decision."_

The picture black screened and the president turned the monitor off. Ten years seemed to have been taken away from him in the short time that message took. He was visibly shaken, disturbed, and frightened; no one bothered to voice their opinions. "Ms. Oikawa.. get me the officials at the United Nations please." 

"........Yes sir." 

* * *

Two weeks later, the same message was run through the eyes of the top leaders of the planet and a vote was cast... 

35 years later, they regretted their decision. 

~Owari~ 

   [1]: http://r.hotbot.com/r/tp_columb/http://click.atdmt.com/COL/go/lycsnchm00100401col/direct/01/
   [2]: http://members.tripod.com/bin/email_when_updated/display_form



End file.
